The present invention relates to a new and distinct discovery of Veronica prostrata, of the family Scrophulariaceae, which originated as a naturally occurring gold seedling of Veronica prostrata (unpatented) found by the applicant, and is given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Aztec Goldxe2x80x99. The other Veronica prostrata seedlings from the sowing had the green foliage typical of the species, rather than the gold foliage that distinguishes this new cultivar.
This new Veronica prostrata variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Gold foliage.
2. Violet-blue flowers.
3. Tolerates full sun.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.